


One More Miracle

by DaringlyDomestic



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Retirement!lock, bed time cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringlyDomestic/pseuds/DaringlyDomestic
Summary: On That Day, the one that lives in uppercase letters in John's mind, he asked Sherlock for something.
"One more Miracle. Sherlock, for me..."





	One More Miracle

"John." 

Sherlock shakes him awake.

" _John_."

John grumbles as his sleep-heavy mind whirs back online.

"Mm. Sh'lock?"

He burrows his head into Sherlock's long pale neck and nuzzles.

"What you said. That day. Why one **more**?"

John stops rubbing his cheek along Sherlock's stubble and looks up in confusion. Sherlock looks caught, like he already regrets starting this conversation.

"At my…at my grave."

John's chest tightens and traps all the air inside his lungs. He doesn't realize he has stopped breathing until he registers the concern on Sherlock's face. That day flashes through his mind. A grotesquely shiny coffin ringed with roses. The cloying smell of damp earth. The squeeze of Mrs. Hudson's hand on his shoulder as she leaves him to say his last goodbye. The tremors that shook his hand as he tried to grip cold, black marble. 

John breathes out in one long steady stream and fiddles with the platinum band around Sherlock's finger. He presses his mouth to the metal, and Sherlock can feel the hot condensation of John's breath. It makes his heart stutter in his chest. John is smiling his broken, crooked smile. The real one. He pulls Sherlock close and cups his hands over Sherlock's cheeks.

"Because, love, every day with you was a miracle. From the very beginning."

John kisses Sherlock's forehead.

"The days we chased criminals and the days you shot up the walls."

He kisses the cold tip of Sherlock's nose.

"The days with tea and the days with experiments. Every single one was a mystery and a blessing."

John kisses Sherlock's fluttering eyelids.

"In fact, I've always believed you were...mine. My own personal miracle."

Sherlock grabs John's neck and pulls him down into a hard, deep kiss.

"Yours," he growls as his tongue burns a hot trail along John's.  

"Mine," John purrs as he combs through soft silver curls.


End file.
